


Don't wake me up....I'm dreaming

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Dreaming, Naughty Dreams, Yearning, lollipop sucking!, ludicrous lists of fantasy wo/men, office based snoozing, pre any kind of robin and corm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Robin is having a nap in the office after a late night of surveillance.She starts to talk in her sleep, giving Cormoran a moral dilemma as to whether to wake her.....but one word from her makes his decision for him!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is slightly based on the bit in Friends when Rachel is sleeping on the sofa pre-Ross!

Robin was curled up on the leather sofa, covered in a soft, caramel coloured throw brought down from the flat upstairs by Strike earlier.  
They'd both had a late night of surveillance, but Strike had slept late, Robin said he could have an extra couple of hours and she'd cover in the office. At about 3pm though she'd looked like death, so he'd insisted on her having a nap.  
He hadn't wanted to be too presumptuous and suggest she lay down upstairs, but the sofa in the outer office had seemed like a good compromise, given that they had no clients due.  
Robin must have been knackered because rather than argue she'd just dragged herself across and plopped down - even her full weight being launched onto the damn thing hadn't caused the usual farty sound that accompanied any movement of his own in it's direction.....the thing had it in for him! - she kicked off her boots and tucked her sock covered feet onto the seats, her body facing the back of it.  
By the time he'd brought down the throw she'd been almost asleep, she was vaguely aware of a soft warmth covering her and sighed into the throw cushion under her cheek.  
Strike felt a ridiculous overprotectiveness towards her; she was completely bushed and hadn't complained at all. He watched her sleeping for perhaps longer than was totally necessary, the sight of her soft features at rest was mesmeric; her lips slightly parted, her lids smooth and dewy and her breath coming in long, deep regularity.

He popped the outer office door lock on and went through to his own office to get on with some paper work - his single fingered typing wasn't the best accompaniment to restful sleep.

Robin had been married to Matthew for several months now; his appearance at the wedding itself had resulted in her accepting his sincere offer of her job back, and in many ways his behaviour had brought them closer together - he realised that she was an integral part of his life, and she realised that he was prepared to admit that he was wrong....at least to her.  
What Strike wasn't aware of was that Robin and Matthew had not been having such a great time of it - she tried to maintain the same level of professional distance between them as he did, so she would not admit that things weren't rosy in the Cunliffe household. Both Robin and Matthew had gone into their marriage thinking it would solve the lack of trust that existed - she couldn't get away from Sarah Shadlock, and Matthew just couldn't wash the image of Strike's charismatic charm from his mind, convinced that his wife would inevitably fall for him, or that he'd make a move on her at some point. Of course, neither would dare admit this to each other; and predictably once the first few months of marriage excitement had died down the cracks began to show themeselves.  
The previous evening of late night surveillance had gone unnoticed by Matthew - he'd been out late with work colleagues, and hadn't been home when she got in at about 2am; and she hadn't bothered to ask what time he got in over breakfast.

Around half past four Strike felt his blood to tea ratio drop and wandered through to the main office kitchen area, flicking on the kettle and trying to soundlessly wash out a mug and open the squeaky doored fridge, wincing at each slight noise which seemed to cause a shift in Robin's position and sleep state.  
She'd moved around so that she was now facing out into the office, one leg kicked around the throw and one arm cast above her head.  
She looked gorgeous Strike thought, and for a fleeting moment allowed himself to imagine that same sight beside him, in his own bed, her hair cast around her on the pillows, his hand would be resting on her stomach he thought and he'd nuzzle into her neck to wake her.....the rumbling boil of the kettle brought him back to reality and he winced as the kettle switch clicked, sounding ridiculously loud in the small space.  
Glancing across he saw Robin's face contort slightly and her lips parted, still asleep, but muttering:  
"Not there........do it lower down."  
Strike paused and watched, her voice was clearer the second time, but she was definitely fast asleep; her eyelids fluttering, but closed :  
"Just keep doing that......please........that's sooooo niiiice."  
Her body was squirming on the sofa, her hands grabbing the throw tightly in bunched up fists and her legs stretching languidly:  
"Ohhhhhhh......yes.......just there.........just suck.....and let me.....oh.....let me....."  
Strike's eyebrows raised slightly - part of him wanted to know what she wanted whoever she was with; Matthew pressumably; to let her do - but part of him felt like a voyeur, and although he watched clients in various stages of sexual congress, this was Robin!  
So, he dunked his tea bag and tried not to think about what he'd like to be sucking on as Robin writhed on the sofa, groaning deliciously and giggling.  
"You can't do that here.........oh.......no, let me just......oh, I want to touch that so badly.........but not in the office."  
Strike silently wished he didn't require his tea the strength of creosote and willed the tea bag to exude the tanin faster so that he could leave Robin to her fantasy with Matthew before his own erection became an issue....he was reigning it in by reminding himself that she was fantasising about her husband, Matthew; who he hated with a passion and wanted to punch pretty much all of the time, but more so now hearing Robin's increasing passion from the sofa.  
Then she said a single word which froze him to the spot, tea bag balanced on spoon:  
"Cor....mor...aaaaannnnnn!" she inhaled and panted, trapping her lip between her teeth.

Strike's concentration lapsed and the spoon clattered to the kitchen unit as he span around to check that Robin was still talking in her sleep.  
Her head was bent back at the neck and the throw was clasped in her limp grip and a smile had spread across her lips, but as if on a split second time delay from the rattling spoon, her eyes suddenly flipped open and she twisted her head towards him.  
He formed his mouth into a thin line, trying to ignore the ache in his own trousers, and met her gaze with his hooded eyes.  
"Nice nap?" he asked, amazed at how level his voice sounded in her ears.  
Robin nodded, although she shifted her body on the sofa, her brain visibly trying to make sense of the warmth in her groin, the slight strain in her throat and the overwhelming image that was fixed in her mind, namely Cormoran's massive form above her, pressing her across her office desk and his lips doing rather delicious things to skin visible through her unfastened blouse (the one she was currently wearing!) Oh my!!!!.......Not AGAIN?! Robin thought as she tried to settle her breathing and hair into some sort of order.  
"I think I'll nip down for a fag....." Strike turned, adjusting himself as he did to enable him to walk relatively unencumbered out of the office and down the stairs, "....could do with one!" he muttered.  
Robin gulped as the door closed, "Tell me about it!" she breathed, throwing herself back on the cushion.....and the sofa finally farted for her, "Oh shut up!" she snapped at it, covering her face with the throw and smiling at the deliciousness of her recurring dream!


	2. Who's on your list?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran has a little bit of fun.....but in true Strike style, he's never cruel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to follow this up; but I have been talked into it!  
> Tongues need to be firmly in cheeks......this is a bit of fun.....and very definitely fiction! LOL!

Strike smoked his last cigarette and popped across to the newsagent to restock in preparation for the evening stake out they had planned, although keeping his mind on things after Robin's sofa based 'lapse' would require all his skill and professionalism.  
Although, he smirked, on the other hand, she was having naughty dreams about HIM! Not her husband; not some handsome, chisel featured celebrity, him.....he wondered if what had occurred on the office sofa had ever happened at home - it would certainly explain the obvious disdain Matthew had towards him!  
Anyway, he picked up 20 B&H and sniggered as he added 2 Chuppa Chup lollipops to his purchase.  
He was still giggling wickedly as he made his way up the metal staircase to the office.  
"Thought you might like something to suck on for later," he rumbled in his gravelly baritone, his eyes mischievously staring into Robin's.  
She felt her cheeks flush at his choice of words, especially thinking back to her delicious dream and what she's envisaged Cormoran sucking on of hers - the 2 lollipops seemed like a decidedly informed coincidence. She selected the cola one and caught his tongue in cheek grin as he turned towards his office....and did his shoulders shake a bit?  
Cormoran emerged several minutes later, rolling his lolly around in his mouth, white stick poking from his lips.   
"Ready?" he asked gathering his huge overcoat from the rack and brandishing his keys.  
Robin wanted to be occupied again, to keep her mind off what Cormoran's mouth was doing to that bit of flavoured sugar.....a bit of brain numbing surveillance would help.  
She snatched up her lollipop, grabbed her coat and bag and met him at the bottom of the stairs.  
"OK, so we know he's supposed to be catching the 7.20pm showing of that foreign film......reckon we check he goes in and wait?" Strike suggested.  
Robin nodded in agreement of the plan.  
"And we could just find somewhere to get comfy and just be very, very focussed on the job in hand," he added, noticing the blush creeping across her cheeks again - he knew that toying with her in this way was beneath him.....but, fuck it....it was fun!

Thankfully he'd finished the lollipop Robin thought, but now all she could think about was how comfy Cormoran had been in her dream......comfy and incredibly focussed on the small triangle of thatch between her thighs!!!!

They found a table in the window of the pub opposite the cinema and saw their mark go in as planned. Robin checked the screening time, it was an hour and twenty five minutes long, so they had enough time to drink, eat and still get bored.  
About an hour into things Strike blurted out a question which he'd been mulling around in his head....waiting on marks was boring as shit and he'd had 3 pints and Robin was on her second glass of white wine :  
"So, who's on your list then?"  
Robin had drifted off herself and had been studying the front of Strike's shirt, trying to assess whether a small bump in it could in actual fact be his nipple.  
"My list?" she queried, "Oh, do you mean like in Friends....the laminated list thing?"  
Strike had no idea about the Friends comparison, but he clarified, "You know, your fantasy fucks......your permitted pokes," and grinned, "Who features in those naughty dreams of yours Robin?" she flamed bright red, but he was giggling and waggling his eyebrows so impishly that she couldn't help but laugh back to try and cover her embarrassment....he obviously knew, she must have been talking in her sleep!  
"Oh......was it bad? I woke up and thought 'that was a bit full on'......crazy, mad dreams hey?!" she giggled, although in her mind she was secretly hoping she hadn't uttered a name - although he was asking her now, so obviously she hadn't said anything......nah, she wouldn't have said his name.......surely?1  
"Who could it have been then?" he pestered, poking her shoulder with one firm finger in a kind of insistently annoying fashion.  
Robin did actually have 'a list' - she'd not shared it with anyone, but she had given it significant thought.....anyone who watched Friends surely had too ?!  
"Well, George Clooney, obviously," she began.  
"He's getting on a bit!" Strike retaliated.  
"It's a fantasy list.....on my list he's still in ER with dark hair," which resulted in a considered raise of the eyebrows from Strike - damn, she'd given this some thought!  
"Fair enough, who else?" he asked, draining his drink and starting on the next he'd lined up.  
"Errrrm, Brandon Flowers.....he isn't fixed in time though.....just ANY time for him works!" Robin drank deeply from her wine glass with a slightly glazed expression on her face.  
"What about earlier on then? Who featured in that one?" Strike pressed.....who would she pretend it had been, 'cos he knew her well enough to know she'd never admit it was him!  
Robin considered her options......she could never admit to Strike that she'd got a horny fantasy involving him, but she did have another legitimately on her list,  
"Well, that was a bit of a recurring one," she said honestly, "Musketeers!" she added, which again wasn't a huge lie really, she'd had a bit of a thing about it after watching all episodes back to back on Netflix.  
Most of the beer that had been in Strike's mouth made it down his throat, the rest spattered randomly.  
"You can't have all 4 musketeers on your list Robin.....I know the saying is All for One, but that's ridiculous!" he spat out whilst wiping beer spatters from the table with his sleeve.  
Robin giggled at the ridiculousness of their conversation,  
"Oh no, there's only one of them on my list.......Athos!" she shrugged, as if to say 'who else?' "Anyway, who's on yours?" she smiled up at him through lowered lashes.  
Strike sighed deeply, although close to him as Robin was it sounded more like a growl, "Well, if we are allowing time travel as an option, which if I'm honest I had not previously considered, Wendy James," he noticed her perplexed brows, "Google her later, every man my age had a shuffle or two over her; and can I have Vanessa Paradis, but as she is now, not back when she was a teenage pop singer?"  
Robin had no idea who either of the women were, but imagined them to be willowy super model types like Charlotte and Ciara Porter and nodded.  
"Ok, you can have one more," she licked her lips and remembered her lollipop, she wrestled off the wrapper and popped it in her mouth.  
Strike stared as she sucked, he couldn't help it.....he had one more choice........hmmmmm?  
"The blonde woman from The Borgias.....played the daughter......never had her clothes on," and he added silently, looked exactly like you!

"Right.....good lists......I love it when we are totally focussed on the job in hand!" Robin smiled and scooped up her coat, indicating through the window their mark had appeared, and was accompanied by a mystery 'friend'.  
"This could get very interesting!" Strike remarked........and he knew that in his own head he wasn't just thinking about the case, "Come on then, Milady," he grinned as he hauled her up by the hand and followed her out of the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he played Athos and yes, she played Lucrecia Borgia.....as I said, bit of fun!


End file.
